ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
奸邪兇惡的紅月
簡介 __TOC__ * 難度: 10★ * 參考: 官方公告 * 開放時間: 11/22/2017 戰鬥資訊 __TOC__ 上級= 奸邪兇惡的紅月 - 上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 對敵人造成冰屬性傷害 |mission-3 = 使用黑魔法 |mission-4 = 使用極限技 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 血腥紅月 |drop = }} |-| 超級= 奸邪兇惡的紅月 - 超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 對敵人造成光、暗屬性傷害 |mission-3 = 使用綠魔法 |mission-4 = 隊伍不超過5人 (包含同行者) |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = 迷你爆破罐 (3) |monster = |boss = 血腥紅月 |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 奸邪兇惡的紅月 - 覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 召喚幻獸 |mission-3 = 不使用道具 |mission-4 = 對敵人造成冰、土、光、暗屬性傷害 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = 信賴度莫古利 |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 血腥紅月 |drop = }} Boss (覺醒級) Phase 1 * New Moon: Restore HP (100%) to caster and increase DEF/SPR (10%) for 1 turn to all allies. * Half Moon: Restore HP (100%) to caster and increase DEF (20%) for one turn to all allies. * Full Moon: Restore HP (100%) to caster and increase DEF/SPR (20%) for 1 turn to all allies. * Crescent Moon: Restore HP (100%) to caster and increase SPR (20%) for 1 turn to all allies. * Meteor Moon: Magic damage (5x) to all enemies. * Comet Moon: Magic damage (3x) to one enemy. * The door to darkness has opened: Summon ally (Apostle). Conditional attacks * (Max 3/turn) If Apostle count lower than 3: The door to darkness has opened. * Every 3 turns: Meteor Moon. Regular attacks * Up to 12 attacks per turn. * (Once/turn) New Moon, Half Moon, Full Moon and Crescent Moon rotation. * (15% chance) Comet Moon. * Normal Attack. Phase 2 * Crimson New Moon: Magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies and decrease DEF/SPR (20%) for 1 turn to all enemies. * Crimson Half Moon: Magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies and decrease DEF (20%) for 1 turn to all enemies. * Crimson Full Moon: Magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies and decrease ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR (30%) for 1 turn to all enemies. * Crimson Crescent Moon: Magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies and decrease SPR (20%) for 1 turn to all enemies. * Meteor Moon: Magic damage (5x) to all enemies. * Comet Moon: Magic damage (3x) to one enemy. * Scorn of the Moon: Instant KO (100%) to all enemies. * Light of the Moon: Restore HP (100%) to caster. * The door to darkness has opened: Summon ally (Apostle). * Moon Revolt: Procedural RNG check to use one of these skills: ** (20% chance) Remove one enemy from the fight for 3 turns. ** (20% chance) Physical* damage (5x) to all enemies. ** (75% chance) Decrease ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR (75%) for 3 turns to all enemies. ** (10% chance) Scorn of the Moon. ** (100% chance) Magic damage (5x) to all enemies. * Retaliation skills: Moon Phases Retaliation Skills. ** Crimson Moon Descent: Physical* damage (7x) to all enemies. ** Crazy Day: Decrease ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR (50%) for 3 turns to all enemies. ** Total Eclipse: Magic damage (3x) to all enemies. ** Fly to the Moon: Remove one enemy from the fight for 4 turns. Conditional attacks * Phase Start (Once/battle): Scorn of the Moon, Light of the Moon. * Every turn after 90% threshold and Apostle count lower then 3: The door to darkness has opened. * 80% HP threshold (Once/battle): Moon Revolt. * 60% HP threshold (Once/battle): Moon Revolt. * 40% HP threshold (Once/battle): Moon Revolt. * 20% HP threshold (Once/battle): Moon Revolt. * Every 3 turns: Meteor Moon. * If attacked with Black Magic or an item: Crimson Moon Descent, Crazy Day, Total Eclipse or Fly to the Moon depending on moon phase. Regular attacks * Up to 12 attacks per turn. * (Once/turn) Crimson New Moon, Crimson Half Moon, Crimson Full Moon and Crimson Crescent Moon rotation. * (15% chance) Comet Moon. * Normal Attack. Apostle Summons Abilities * Elemental Magic: Apostle Element Magic damage (4x) to one enemy. E.g. Apostle Flame would do Fire magic damage. * Kidnap: Remove one enemy from the fight. Conditional attacks * If Bloody Moon is dead: Kidnap. Regular attacks * Elemental Magic. Strategy Phase 1: Kill each Apostles During this Phase, the Bloody Moon will do: * New Moon, Half Moon, Full Moon and Crescent Moon rotation * Use Meteor Moon every 3 Turns * Use remaining actions as normal attacks with 15% chance of them being Comet Moon To move on to Phase 2, you must kill one Apostle of each element. To be technically correct, phase transition happens when the Dark and Light Apostles are dead, so it's possible to have a lingering Apostle of a different element and still transition. Phase 2: Facing Bloody Moon At the Start of the Phase 2, Bloody Moon will use: * Scorn of the Moon, Instant KO (100%) to all enemies, and start a new Moon Rotation cycle, now using the Crimson skill set * It will start summoning an Apostle per turn when dropped below 90% HP There is one Threshold at every 20% HP step where it will use Moon Revolt which has a procedural RNG check to use one of these skills (checks for first one, if it fails go to second and so on, until the guaranteed hit if all fails): * 20% Chance for Snort -> 20% Chance for 500% Physical -> 20% Chance for -75% Fullbreak -> 10% AoE Death -> 100% Chance for 500% Magical There are retaliation skills when the Bloody Moon is hit with Black Magic or an item. To be more specific, the boss will use Crimson Moon Descent, Fly to the Moon, Crazy Day or Total Eclipse in retaliation depending on the Moon Phase it currently is (phase -> skill relationship on the section below). * If you hit it with Black Magic and cross a threshold at the same turn, it will retaliate twice, once with the Moon Revolt check, then with the Moon Phase skill. * Bloody Moon will still use Meteor Moon every 3 turns and if you cross a threshold during one of those turns, it will still cast it after the threshold retaliation. * If you kill Bloody Moon while leaving Apostles alive, they'll go berserk, reviving other Apostles until there are 3 and they'll all cast Kidnap, permanently removing 3 units of yours. * If you kill all the Apostles while leaving Bloody Moon alive, an Apostle will be revived on each of the following turns until there are 3 beside the Bloody Moon. Moon Phases Retaliation Skills These are the skills used in retaliation to Black Magic/Item usage against the Moon: * Crimson New Moon: 700% Phys AoE Nuke * Crimson Half Moon: AoE -50% ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR for 3 turns * Crimson Full Moon: 300% Magic AoE * Crimson Crescent Moon: Snort Remove From Battle (100% Chance) for 4 turns Unlike previously thought, Moon Phases are irrelevant when crossing 20% HP thresholds. You only face the RNG roll specified on the section above. Tips * 詳見討論 * Most of the attacks are magic. Gear your team with SPR and keep SPR buff up is highly recommend. * The boss can be charmed. Units that can inflict charm can take advantage from it. * Mystea's Triteleia Wall is well suited for this fight to tank the MAG damage for your whole team with a chance of surviving by the turn's end. A provoke or full cover tank is still suggested for the physical attacks if your units don't have enough DEF. * The esper Leviathan is useful for M Spirit Killer. Ramuh is also useful for M Demon Killer. Turn Count 建議兵員 :Written as of the trial's release date. Will be outdated due to power creep. 建議裝備 :Written as of the trial's release date. Will be outdated due to power creep. Videos Youtube